


A winter storm

by med1232001



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/med1232001/pseuds/med1232001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Pokemon or anything So plz don't Sue me </p><p> </p><p>Ps I don't condone underage sex</p>
    </blockquote>





	A winter storm

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Pokemon or anything So plz don't Sue me 
> 
>  
> 
> Ps I don't condone underage sex

Chapter 1: A Winter Storm

May was travelling through Sinnoh, after completing her Hoenn quest, she decided to take out her next mission in this new region. She had a team of 3, Blaziken, her first Sinnoh pokemon Pachurisu and a soon-to-be Garchomp which she caught at the cute Gible stage.

Her next destination was Snowpoint City, there was bound to be a new contest and yet another challenge. May had to travel through snowstorms, blizzards and hail to get to the city she was looking for.

"Urgh, I can... barely see!" May's voice echoed as she held one hand in front of her face to travel through some cold weather.

May grinned as she spotted a cave.

"I can take refuge in that cave!" May thought.

May smiled as an idea struck her head. She sent out her favourite pokemon, Blaziken to guide her through the dark cave. Blaziken, the flaming pokemon was released from its pokeball.

"Blaziken, flame up please so you can heat me up and help me see in this cave." May pleaded.

Blaziken nodded and did as commanded. The heat from Blaziken's body burned the cave and started a small fire which he kept an eye on.

"Thanks Blaziken!" May happily shivered and got out Blaziken's pokeball to return him when a roar interrupted her.

May jumped back, was caught by Blaziken and sighed.

"What was that?"

Blaziken shrugged its shoulders in reply after putting May down. He sat down with his legs crossed while May sat on a rock in the same position, waiting for the storm to be over. The fiery blaze pokemon began meditating to pass the time. Blaziken blushed as he stared at his slightly shorter trainer's panties.

"Blaziken?" May questioned.

Blaziken shook his head and returned to medatating. May wandered what made him so embaressed as she saw a 'red pole' emerge from a cream fluff in the middle of his legs, making May's face turn red.

"Bla-blaziken..." mumbled Blaziken.

"You... wanna do it?" translated May, getting wet.

She nodded, "If it makes you happy! It's not for any other reason.. OKAY?!"

Blushing, Blaziken agreed and rushed up to May, sliding up her shirt, sucking on one breast, and squeezing the other.

May moaned, encouraging Blaziken to go further. May pushed away which lowered Blaziken's face until he realised she was getting undressed!

Blaziken gasped at the sight of her beutiful undressed trainer. May blushed as she knelt down, face-to-face with her starter's large cock.

She began with her finger tips, slowly brushing the tip and teasing Blaziken. After a few minutes, May got serious and stuffed the amazingly large and warm penis in her mouth. Blaziken moaned in pleasure and May went faster. She licked the tip, breathing heavily.

Blaziken noticed this and sat down, with his legs out, patting the area near his member luring May. Then, Blaziken couragously pressed his mouth agains May's soft lips and they passionately kissed. Their toungues touched, Blaziken gripped May's left breast, May groomed Blaziken's dick. Their eyes met, both showing a look of unsatisfaction.

Blaziken leaned over, pushing May's back to the floor. May grinned as she spread her legs apart.

"I don't care if it's wrong to be doing this with pokemon. If it's with you, I don't mind. But, be gentle. It's my first time," informed May.

"Blaze," he agreed as he slowly entered May's vagina.

May screamed in pain, Blaziken slowed down but May gestured to keep going. After a while, the pain faded away, and pleasure replaced it.

"Yes, YES!" May jofully exclaimed.

Blaziken went faster, faster and faster until finally releasing his cum inside of her.

May's blue eyes sparkled, still wanting more. They went on like this, again and again until finally settling down to sleep at 1AM.

May slept with Blaziken, hugging his manly chest and when morning came round, they were ready to leave. May continued her journey with Blaziken out of his pokeball.


End file.
